A proposed internal combustion engine system enables ignition of an air-fuel mixture for combustion in a cylinder having a first ignition timing at an auto restart of an internal combustion engine after its auto stop (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2001-342876). The ignition and combustion of the air-fuel mixture in the cylinder having the first ignition timing achieves a quick restart of the internal combustion engine.